1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to women's handbags and more specifically it relates to a creative purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous women's handbags have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain replaceable and interchangeable coverings. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.